slyfoxhoundyoutubefandomcom-20200214-history
Homiecraft
Homiecraft is an on-going Minecraft series by Sly, and usually came out every Friday (sometimes Saturdays/Sundays), and every episode normally came out at 12pm (EST) and 5pm (BST). Description Homiecraft is a Minecraft series where Sly allows his subscribers, known as the Homies, to choose what he does in game. The series is about 1 hour long, and is 120+ episodes strong and counting. Sly has moved houses 4 times and has recently built a beach house. As he had Steven add the Fossils/Archaeology mod, he has 2 dinosaurs: Steggy, a Stegosaurus, and Aquie, a Plesiosaur. As of episode 99, Homiecraft has a bit of a story. A man known as Anapian kidnapped Sly's animals and Silver the iron golem in the episode. In SpookyCraft finale, he was seen leaving and saying that he had a date with an iron golem, meaning the finale happened before Homiecraft 100. In 100, Sly headed out to where Anapian was and faced off with him. After a long fight, Sly gets caught. When Anapian goes to finish him off, Silver jumps in front of him and takes the attack. This upsets Sly and causes him to become Silver Man and finish Anapian off. Sly then wakes up with Silver in his house and then says that he wet the bed. The story continues in episode 117. In the animation, a guy wishes to take revenge for Anapian against Sly. When an unknown figure interrupts and almost kills the guy, the lord intervenes. He summons a John to go hunt down and kill Sly. Above, a man is watching it go down. He says he has to find Sly and warn him, but he has no idea where he is. A noticeable symbol is seen on the figure that interrupts. This symbol in japan pronounced is "ka". It has no meaning whatsoever. It was announced by Sly that Homiecraft was finished in an update video, saying that he was too busy to keep the series going with other multiple series that needed to be completed. It later returned due along with LokilloCraft (the spanish vertion). However it was anounce that season 2 will start due to the number of current episodes. Season 2 Episode 1 Season 2 started on Jul 2 2014. It started with signs from the Trolol Creepers, the signs read: "Welcome to Season 2 of Homiecraft", "Also your butt is ours with love Trolol Creepers", "Also your Mom is fat". Sly adventured out and found a village, he looted the village and went to build a house near spawn. For the first two days his game difficulty was on peaceful so no mobs spawned. His house (at the moment) is a half build log cabin with a bed, organized chests and a few furnaces. The episode's end was interrupted by a Trolol Creeper who said he wanted to be friends with Sly. However Sly didn't believe him a cut him up into peaces, the Creeper said "F*ck you, I'm out, see ya" and chuckled. The episode ended with the when you see a Chicken you have to hit with a shovel song. Episodes #Introducing Homiecraft #FishEggs=EnergyBars? #Let me Touch Your Trolololo #400th Video Special #Whatchu Know About LandSharks? Hater! #New Computer=Fancy #Alright Homies What Should We Do First? #Night of The 1,000 Trololololz #Lets Get PuppyCop Ready For Battle #La Señorita De La Nieve #PuppyCop Goes To Battle #Before Aether Comes The Nether #Welcome To The Aether Homies #The Bronze Dungeon Boss is a HardAss #Riding Jelly #Find A Giltch Win A Prize #The Many Bronze Dungeons #Grow Brid Grow ARRG$@ #Big News With A Side Of Cats #Something A Little Different #Scary Episode is Scary #Give Me Bones #Everyone Do The Dinosaur #GoL=Giggling Out Loud #Raptor Jesus is Hungry #A Sad Sad Day #T-Rex Times Two #T-Rex At Hand #800th Vid Special! #Skills Baby! #SlyFox's Homie Kingdom #Lets Make My Kingdom #We Need How Much Now!? #Seananners Moves into my Kingdom! #The Fall of A Kingdom #Returning Peace To The Kingdom #Coffee Filled Edition!!! #Spanish Time #Sunday Marathon #Sunday Marathon #Sunday Marathon #Sunday Marathon #Sunday Marathon #Sly's 2 Year Youtube Anniversary #Cow City #Sly becomes a Crazy Cat Man! #I Got Myself a RedHead! YAY!!! #SlyFox Ruler of all Turtles!!! #I Invented The Cat Purse or Satchel! #Hell of a Trip! #Is that really All? #The Ladies Man HurHurHur #Say Hello To Josh #The Pants Party! #The Animal Slaughter Fest! #Taking a Risk #Trololol Creeper Dance Party #OH NO JOSSSHH NO!!! #Preach it to my butt #Knowing Your Excalibur #Fus Roh Dahing everything we can! #Crashing its a thing I do #Them Trolololo Creepers #The Best and Worst Battles #Douchie Hippos!!! #HELL OF A TIME #2 Hours of Love #Ham needs his lover! #Gloria Eats with her Anus! #Gloria Esteban Vs Nipple Kelly #The End of Homiecraft for Now #We are Back!!! #Giant HunchBack! #My Little Pony Ride! #Welcome To Tropic Craft #Rich Port Puerto Rico! #The Homies need more Action #The Best Living site I have made! #Super Creeper Brothers #The Flying Whale Shouter! #Puff Daddy #Omg Puffy Babies! #Down with the Gods #The Sun Baby #The Best Episode Ever! #My OCD #My Personal Silver Mine #Resources, Resources Everywhere #My Easy Bake Oven #Jerry, The Tale of a Different Bird! #The Return of Justin Case! #The Promise of the Pants #Sly's Martha Stewart Time #Big Newz #Homiequariam #Censor myself? I rather not! #Land of the Thousand Sheep! #The Trolololol Creepers Revenge! #Unexpected Events #Our New Enemy #Let season 2 COMMENCE! #The Birth of Mistake! #2Sp00ky4u #We Love You Steven! #Adventurous Adventure #The Mother Of All Jackpots!!! Im Minecraft Lucky! #My New Best Friend! #My Childhood House! #BatHorse is a no good for nothing horse #We Survived The End of The World! #A Week of Homiecraft ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ) #We bring back Missions!!! #Hunting the Hydra! #Slyfox, The Slayer of Hydras! #Huge Announcement Time! #The Lady that died Pooping #New New New things! #My new Ninja friends #Finding the right Beach House spot! #The Return of Homiecraft!!! #Homiecraft on a Friday!?!?!? SAY WUTTTT? #Meet our new pet Dinosaur, AQUIE! #I GOT A PIG PREGNANT WITH A DINOSAUR!? #Over 10 Dinosaurs and a Hot Potato! #WE GOT A BABY T-REX! #The Coolest and Saddest day in Homiecraft #The Anger and Confusion of the Eggs #Yoshi and the Blue Balls brothers! #THE BIGGEST LUCK OF THEM ALL! #Where in the world is Slyfox SanDiego? #The Sly Industries Tower! #When The Ninja Creepers Attack! #Slyfox, the Dog Whisperer #Im a Dino Father again!!!! HUZZAH! #Back to the roots :D! # Let's get our Homies United again! # Our own Buster Sword! # This Dungeon is AMAZING!!! # Real Mature Spencer! REAL MATURE! # How to make a Minecraft Elevator! # Things are getting done! Hurray! # The best Enchantment Table ever! # THE MOST DIAMONDS I'VE EVER FOUND!!! # Other Worlds are now: OPEN! # COW PORTALS? # A Wand is Chosen! # Research! # HomieLag # The Crucible! # The Trolliest Bat in the World # The Fall of the Golem Tower! # Water Shard hunt! # Overflow! # Evil glowy Fairy jerks! Season 2 #Season 2 Hype!!! #Homies Power Level Friday!!! #The Veggie Thieft #Nether Needs #Bacon Portal Gun and Flying Pigs!? # Cubemetal Alchemist! # Homies Power Level Friday!!! # Homies Power Level Friday!!! Mods Mods Being used: (As of May 03, 2013) *Custom Mob Spawner 1.4.7 *GUI API 1.4.7 *Minecraft Forge 1.4.7 *Mo' Creatures 1.4.7 *Chicken Bone's API 1.4.7 *Not Enough Items 1.4.7 *Crafting Guide 1.4.7 *Twilight Forest 1.4.7 *Pam's Harvest Craft 1.4.7 *Pam's Weeee Flowers 1.4.7 *Pam's Water spawn 1.4.7 *Pam's Get all the Seeds 1.4.7 *REI's Minimap 1.4.7 *Tree Capitator 1.4.7 *Backpacks 1.4.7 *SCMowns Patches/Configs 1.4.7 *Familiars Mod 1.4.7 *Shoulder Surfing 1.4.7 *Flan's Planes Mod 1.4.7 *Jammy's Furniture 1.4.7 *Better Farming 1.4.7 *Rival Rebels 1.4.7 *Chat Bubbles 1.4.7 *CoroAPI 1.4.7 *Weather and Tornado's 1.4.7 *TropiCraft 1.4.7 *Auto-Join 1.4.7 *Little Blocks Mod 1.4.7 *Fossil / Archeology Mod 1.4.7 *Secret Rooms Mod 1.4.7 *Balkon's Weapon Mod 1.4.7 *XP Books Mod 1.4.7 *Aurora Rubealis 1.4.7 *SCMowns John Mod 1.4.7 *Shur'tugal mod *Knives/daggers mod Category:Series Category:Homiecraft Category:Solo Series Category:Series of 2011 Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series of 2014 Category:Minecraft Series